


Dungeons, Monsters, and Heroes, Oh My!

by Fiddlerinthewoods



Series: Linked Universe [16]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda (Video Game 1986), Zelda II: The Adventure of Link
Genre: Dungeon, Fluff and Crack, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Linktober, Monsters, three heroes fall into a dungeon fighting their way cause they're lost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 18:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21002210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiddlerinthewoods/pseuds/Fiddlerinthewoods
Summary: Linktober Day Twelve: DungeonUnlike Four and Wild, Warriors has never been in a dungeon.





	Dungeons, Monsters, and Heroes, Oh My!

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Legend of Zelda or Linked Universe.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Hey, Four, you okay?” a concerned voice asked the Hero as he stared up at the ceiling above him.

“You with us?” a different voice wondered from a farther distance.

It took him a minute to reply. “Yeah. What happened?” Four tried to sit up, but was stopped by a light hand to his shoulder.

“Hey, take it easy.” This voice was easily recognisable as Warriors’, and it took Four a moment to realise that the other voice was Wild’s.

“What happened?” Four tried again.

“What do you remember?”

Four rubbed at his eyes as flashes of memory coursed through his mind. “We were tracking a pack of Bokoblins that were terrorising a town.”

Warriors nodded. “Yes. Then we engaged in battle before being pushed through a hole, and into this… dungeon.”

“Where are the others?”

Wild looked up from his Sheikah Slate. “They didn’t follow us. And I can’t reach Wind with my slate.”

Four slowly stood up, dust and dirt falling from his clothing. “Which way is the entrance?”

“This isn’t my Hyrule,” Warriors explained, “we don’t have these. I don’t know.”

Four balked, “You don’t have these. So, you’ve _never _been in a dungeon before?”

“Well, I’ve been through the Castle’s dungeon.”

“My dungeons are different,” Wild admitted. “I’ve never been in one like this before. Most of my enemies in dungeons were Guardian Scouts.”

“So, I’m the _only one_ who’s been in a dungeon like this before?” Four clarified.

“Correct.”

“And I don’t even know this dungeon…”

Warriors thought, “Well, let’s not do anything hasty. We should plan before moving.”

Four nodded, and Wild placed away his Sheikah Slate.

“Okay. So, who’s Hyrule was this again?”

“Wasn’t it Hyrule’s?”

“Oh, great.”

* * *

“Don’t walk into shadows, got it.” Warriors nodded as Four removed his Four Sword from the Wallmaster.

Four sighed, “If the Wallmaster attacked us, then we are getting close to the centre of the dungeon. If we want to leave_, _we have to go the _opposite _way.”

“Are you kidding me?”

* * *

“At least these Stalfos are small.” Wild mentioned, swinging his Rusty Claymore at the skeleton foes. “Mine are at least four times this size.”

“No offense, Wild,” Four mentioned, “but is _anything _not extreme in your Hyrule?”

Wild thought for a moment as the last Stalfos darkened. “Keese?”

“Speaking of those devils,” Warriors mentioned, “here’s some now.”

“Oh, great.”

* * *

“How _big _is this dungeon?” Warriors wondered as they continued through the _first room. _“We haven’t left this room yet!”

“They vary in size,” Four explained. “I guess that Hyrule’s are just… big.”

“You know what else is big?”

“Oh, Goddess… what?”

“My hatred for dungeons.”

“Fair enough. I mean, you get cool items from them.”

Warriors scoffed, “I can do that on the battlefield.”

“…Isn’t that mugging?”

“Isn’t this breaking and entering?”

“Fair enough.”

* * *

“If I see another flying skull, I think I’m going to set myself on fire.”

“Calm down, Wild,” Warriors smirked, “they’re not _that _bad.”

“They’re Bubbles, or Anti-Fairies,” Four supplied. “And, you won’t need to set yourself on fire—they will do that for you.”

“I had to deal with _enough _flying skulls on my Hyrule, I don’t need to deal with more.”

Four muttered, “How do you think I feel about dungeons?”

“Touché.”

* * *

“Oh my goddess,” Four breathed, “I think that’s the entrance…”

Wild let out a cry of relief, “Thank _Farore!”_

“Hold on,” Warriors warned, “we’re not out of the dungeon quite yet.”

The door to the dungeon opened and a figure stepped through. All of the Links raised their swords at the figure, who peered through the room.

“Oh! There you guys are!” the figure, who they could see was Hyrule, smiled. “I knew that you fell into Level-7!”

Warriors sheathed his sword. “Cool. Let’s never do that again.”

As the three moved towards Hyrule, Wild sighed, “No offense, but I hate your dungeons.”

Hyrule nodded. “Yeah, so do I. At least the bosses are dealt with.” He turned and led them through the door. “You’re lucky that you didn’t land farther into the labyrinth. It would have been harder to get you out if you did.”

Four glanced around at the outside world beyond the dungeon. “Where are the others?”

Hyrule thought, “Well, they didn’t come with me.”

“They let _you _go alone?” Warriors remarked.

“Yeah,” Hyrule nodded, “it’s the only way I can find the dungeons. I don’t use a map.”

As if the Goddess’ were laughing above them, it started to rain.

“So,” Four started, pinching the bridge of his nose, “we’re stranded in your Hyrule, no idea where the others are, and the only shelter really is the dungeon…?”

“Pretty much, yeah.”

“Oh, great.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
